Список второстепенных персонажей в серии "Заводная колыбельная"
Это список второстепенных персонажей, которые появлялись или были упомянуты вскользь в Clockwork Lullaby Series, в том числе в собственных песнях или других связанных медиа. Синие Кандалы Кандалы, сковывавшие ноги Аномального пока он был он был в ловушке внутри Часового механизма, представляющие цвет чьих-то слёз.Re_Birthday - 両ぅの足首には青い色の鎖 それはきっと誰かの涙色 Как только Часовой механизм начал вращаться и светиться, синие кандалы исчезли с тела Аномального сказав, что сегодня его новый день рождения. Они изображаются вокалоидом KAITO.Re_Birthday - 青い足枷外れ　僕に話しかける 「今日が君の新しいBirthday」 Greedy-hearted Person Неизвестный персонаж, который несет в себе грех алчности. Загадочная девушка поёт колыбельную для человека, однако она выражает неуверенность, что он никогда не будет в состоянии излечить их сердце, чувствуя, как будто они пойманы во снах. An unidentified character that bears a sin of desire. A mysterious girl sung a lullaby to the person, however she expressed uncertainty of it ever being able to heal their heart, feeling as if they were still caught up in a dream.Clockwork Lullaby - るりらるりら　この子守唄 あなたの心癒せるかな？ 欲望という罪を抱えて 今は夢を見ている Red Handcuffs Наручники, сковавшие руки Аномального в то время, как он был в ловушке внутри Часового механизма, представляющие цвет чьей-то крови. Как только Часовой механизм начал вращаться и светиться, красные наручники исчезли с тела Аномального прошептав, что он скоро переродится. Они изображаются вокалоидом MEIKO. A pair of handcuffs that bound both of Irregular's arms while he was trapped within the Clockwork, representing the color of someone's blood.Re_Birthday - 気づけば両腕にはめられた赤い手錠 それわきっと誰かの流した血の色 As the Clockwork begins to rotate and light up, the red handcuffs disappear from Irregular's body and whisper that he shall be reborn soon. They are portrayed by the Vocaloid MEIKO.Re_Birthday - 赤い手錠外れ　僕に語りかける 「これからあなたは生まれ変わるのよ」と Unknown Miku Character Неизвестный персонаж, который говорил Аномальному из Часового механизма. В то время, когда он был в ловушке внутри него, её жуткий голос окликнул его, назвал его "грешником", сказав, что ему суждено провести в этой комнате в заключении вечность. Она изображается вокалоидом Hatsune Miku. An unidentified character that spoke to Irregular from the Clockwork. While he was trapped within there, her eerie voice called out to him and told the "sinful boy" that he was destined to be confined within that room for all of eternity. She is portrayed by the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku.Re_Birthday - 得体の知れぬ不気味な声 「罪深き少年よ お前はこの先永遠に この部屋からは出られぬ」　と言った Unknown Rin Character Неизвестный персонаж, который желает воссоединиться с человеком, который научил её словам, из-за этого проявляет интерес и желание к изучению новых слов. Она начинает выучивать новые слова, такие как отец, мать, друг, мечта и наконец, узнает о слове любовь с наивной и забывчивой натурой. Когда она узнаёт эти слова, она верит, что знает всю форму мира, но всё ещё не может вместить свои чувства в этих словах. Она начинает узнавать больше слов, таких как ложь, боль, преступление, наказание, и наконец, узнает о слове зло. В конечном счете, девочка узнает о темноте в мире и задаётся вопросом, какие слова она хотела бы использовать, когда её отвергнут, желая никогда не узнавать ответа на этот вопрос. Однако, несмотря на это, она заявляет, что будет продолжать делать всё возможное, чтобы продолжать "играть со словами". An unidentified character that yearns to be reunited with the person who had taught her words, taking an interest and desire upon learning new words because of it. She begins to learn new words such as father, mother,Wordplay - ははということば　はじめてしった ちちということば　はじめておぼえた friend, dream,Wordplay - ともということば　はじめてしった ゆめということば　はじめておぼえた and finally learns about the word love with an oblivious and naive nature.Wordplay - あいということば　おぼえたころ As she learns these words, she believes she knows the entire shape of the world but still cannot put her own feelings into words.Wordplay - せかいのかたちをしった たとえば今の気持ちを伝えるのに どんな言葉が正しいのでしょう ただその答えを知るためだけに ひたすらに続けよう言葉遊び She begins to learn more words such as lie, pain,Wordplay - 嘘という言葉　初めて知った 傷という言葉　初めて覚えた crime, punishment,Wordplay - 罪という言葉　初めて知った 罰という言葉　初めて覚えた and finally learns about the word evil.Wordplay - 悪という言葉　覚えたころ Ultimately, the girl becomes aware of the darkness in the world and wonders about what words she would use when she is cast aside,Wordplay - 世界の闇を知った 例えばあなたが私を捨てる時 どんな言葉をかけるのでしょう wanting to never know the answer to that question.Wordplay - 知りたくない答えを知るために Despite that, she states that she'll continue to do her best to keep "playing with words".Wordplay - まだまだ続けましょう言葉遊び В лунную ночь, она пытается создать человека, создавшего его, никогда не забывая о словах, которым он её научил, в то время как её лабораторный халат становился все более красным, она снова и снова продолжает что-то разрушать, чтобы оживить их. Она продолжает брать слова, которые она выучила и превращает их в песню, желая научить своей песне человека, который научил её словам. Позже, девушка поёт свою звучную колыбельную для жадного сердцем человека, однако она выражает неуверенность насчет того, что это излечит их сердце. Несмотря на постоянное увлечение в изучении слов и возможность узнать больше, кажется, она предпочитает скептически относиться к людям. Она верит, что люди просто создания, которые никогда не будут удовлетворены, не понимающие, что им нужно или что они надеются получить, и верит, что если они чувствуют усталость, им просто следует пойти спать. Она изображается вокалоидом Kagamine Rin. On the night of a crescent moon,Full Moon Laboratory - 三日月の夜も　終わらぬ実験 she attempts to create the person who created her,Full Moon Laboratory - あの人が私を　創ったように 今度は私が　あの人を作る never forgetting the words they had taught her as her lab coat becomes even more red,Full Moon Laboratory - 最初覚えた　あの言葉たちは 今も忘れていないから ... 白衣が次第に　紅く染まりだす while she continues to destroy something over and over again to revive them.Full Moon Laboratory - 何かを壊して　そして作りだす ... 何かを壊して　そしてまた壊す She proceeds to take the words she has learned and turn them into a song, wanting to teach her song to the person who taught her words.Full Moon Laboratory - 最初覚えた　あの言葉たちは 今も忘れていないから 次は私が教える番　新しい唄 Later, the girl sings her resounding lullaby to a person with desire, however she expressed uncertainty about it healing their heart.Clockwork Lullaby - るりらるりら　この子守唄 あなたの心癒せるかな？ 欲望という罪を抱えて Although having a fixed fascination upon learning words and an opportunity to gain more knowledge,Clockwork Lullaby - いつもの通りに詞を教えて わたしはそれらを唄へと変えよう she appears to hold a skeptical attitude towards humans. She believes that humans are just creatures that will never be satisfied, not understanding what they need or what they hope to obtain and believes that if they feel tired that they should simply go sleep. She is represented by the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin.Clockwork Lullaby - 満足することのない人間たちよ 何を望み何を手に入れる？ 疲れたならば今はただ 眠りなさい Unknown Visitor 1 Неизвестный персонаж, который задержался в Театре Зла. Несмотря на предупреждение о неизбежной смерти тех, кто войдет в Лес Зла, охотник за сокровищами зашел в поиске состояния Галериана Марлона в театре. После прохода через кладбище, злоумышленник был схвачен и ожидал своего "суда" Хозяйкой Суда. МА сопровождала заключенного и начала показывать пятнадцать фильмов перед приговором. An unidentified treasure hunter that stumbled upon Evil's Theater. Hoping to get rich quick, the person went after Gallerian Marlon's fabled treasure said to be hidden in Evil's Theater. While traversing Evil's Forest, the intruder came across a woman and she greeted the treasure hunter, introducing herself as formerly Ma and currently the Gardener. The woman then explained the rules of the forest, warning the intruder to flee at the sight of two shady twins and a woman with a nasty appetite. Ma then told the intruder to not bother remembering her rules, as they would change the next day. Remembering another one, Ma told the intruder not to trust what people said in the forest. Soon after, the treasure hunter stumbled upon Evil's Theater and its ominous graveyard. The intruder was then captured and killed by the Servants and devoured by the Master of the Graveyard.Evils Forest Booklet Unknown Visitor 2 An unidentified treasure hunter that stumbled upon Evil's Theater. Despite warnings of inevitable death to those who entered Evils Forest, the treasure hunter entered in search of Gallerian Marlon's fortune in the theater. After passing through the graveyard, the intruder was captured and awaited a "trial" by the Master of the Court. Ma accompanied the prisoner and began showing fifteen films before the intruder was put on trial and quickly sentenced to death.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Intro Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO Категория:KAITO